We're Back!: A Never-Land Story
'We're Back!: A Feline's Story'is BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan's movie-spoof of "We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story". Cast *Rex - Ben Franklin (Ben and Me) * Real Animal Rex - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Woog - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Real Animal Woog - Hydra (Hercules) *Dweeb - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Real Animal Dweeb - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Elsa - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Real Animal Elsa - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Louie - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Cecilia - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Captain Neweyes - Zeus (Hercules) *Vorb - Hermes (Hercules) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Kala (Tarzan) *Professor Screweyes - Hades (Hercules) *Stubbs the Clown - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buster the Baby Bird - Fievel (An American Tail) *Buster's Mother - Mama (An American Tail) *Buster's Father - Papa (An American Tail) *Buster's Siblings - Timmy Brisby and Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) and Edmond (Rock A Doodle) *Small dinosaur (Deinoychosaur) that Rex (as a real animal) chases - Mike (Monsters, Inc) *Sasha - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Sasha's Mother - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - King Louie (The Jungle Book) and Rafiki (The Lion King) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Twin girls with glasses - Young Nala (The Lion King) and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Danny Darling (Return to Never-Land) *Other boy who wishes to want see a 'triceratop' - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Meat butcher - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" -- Mushu (Mulan) *Parade Leader - Tantor (Tarzan) *Parade Band - Elephants (Tarzan) *Children watching Parade - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Panicking people - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Sultan (Aladdin) *Burglar with gun - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Grocery sales clerk - Megara (Hercules) *Cat screeching from trash can - Pegasus (Hercules) *3 Gothic-looking People - The Fates (Hercules) *The Crows - The Titans and Cyclops (Hercules) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion -- Patou (Rock A Doodle) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Elephants - The Chickens (Chicken Run) *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and hold the chain-hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) and Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Timon (The Lion King) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mermaid holding American flag - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Children in the Museum - The Boys and The Girls (Toy Story 3) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Louie's Parents - Messua and Ranjan's father (The Jungle Book 2) *Cecilia's Parents - Jim Dear and Darling (Lady and the Tramp) Category:BenFranklin&JohnDarlingFan Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs